Daughter Of The Moon ( A Gaara Love Story )
by Anarchy-Bell101
Summary: Tsuki never lets anyone in. When she reaches 16 she will die anyway. She is the Gisei of The Moon. This means she will soon take its place in the sky. She is the jinchuriki of the ten tailed wolf and a cold hearted killer. Can Gaara change all that? In the end will she die just so she can meet him somwhere elese? Warning Lemon , swearing, unhappy, insanity and death. Not smut!
1. Chapter 1

**WELCOME TO MY STORY. THIS STORY IS BASED OFF THE SONG DAUGHTER OF THE MOON. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG. THANK U 4 UNDERSTANDING! U CAN'T SUE ME NOW SUCKERS! THE COVER IS TSUKI! **

**WARNING… **

**WILL CONTAIN SADNESS AND ANGST! IT IS A SAD STORY SO GO AWAY IF YOU WANT SUNSHINE AND RAINBOWS THAT LEAD TO CANDYLAND IN THE MIDDLE OF THE VILLAGE OF FAIREY FLOSS! **

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**FONTS…**

**"Normal Talking"**

**"Thoughts/Dreams"**

**"DEMON TALKING"**

**"YELLING"**

**DISCLAIMER….**

**I OWN EVRYTHING. I OWN SWAG AND FACE BOOK. I OWN THE PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES AND THE QUEEN OF ENGLAND. THE ONLY THING I DO NOT OWN IS NARUTO AND THE SONG THIS STORY IS BASED OFF.**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue... TSUKIS MOTHERS POV.

I ran. I just could not stop running. It did not hurt. I wish it did. That would be more bearable. That would be something at least. I feel nothing. My tattered white dress blew around my feet. I am at peace. My mind feels at peace, my body feels relaxed but my heart screams in anguish. My beautiful daughter. My little Tsuki. I held her now in my arms for the last time. I was going to leave her all alone. I would never again whisper her of my love, never hold her little hands, never cradle her little body. In fact I would never touch again, never speak, never feel.

I would miss it all. I am so young. Not old enough to leave. So many things left undone. Loose threads that I would never tie up. I will only watch. Watch and scream silently from above. But no one will ever hear me. Never again. I could feel the moon drawing me towards it. "No" I could feel my mind screaming. "Not yet!" I had to make it there first. I had to move faster. I looked down at her peaceful face.

I needed to get back to my Village. I needed to make it back to Tsukimura (Moon Village). They needed to protect my baby. I had to move. The gates were just ahead of me. The moons pull was unbearable now. The guards saw me coming. "HELP" I screamed to them. "PLEASE HELP ME"! They ran towards me before drawing back in fear. I was giving off an aura of untainted moon light. It would burn anyone who was not 'of the moon'. I fell to the ground. My child tumbled out of my hands. "Tsuki" I screamed at them. "Tsuki No Musume". "Please take care of her, look after my child!"

A brave guard raced forward and took the baby in his arms before running quickly back. "Thank you" I whispered. I could feel the moon's hold on me increase. I let my head fall back, facing it. The light poured out of my body. I felt myself fade. At least I had done all I could. I felt myself get pulled up, towards the sky. I prayed to Kami. "Please look after her".

Now I silently leave. I slip away. The last thing I heard was my child's tears. A tear ran itself down my own cheek. Goodbye. I love you. I sacrifice myself for you. I sacrifice myself for this village. I let myself be taken for my world. I hope and pray my daughter will meet her fate with more grace than I.

Now I am forever gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tsuki's POV...

I felt the leaves brush by me as I ran through the forest. I could hear whispers in my mind. It was a full moon so they were especially loud today. They were the voices of all the lost Gisei Of The Moon. They would never leave me alone. I could also hear the voices of my teammates. They were loud and it hurt my head. I shot them a cold glare. Causing them to immediately fall silent. They feared me, good. I continued on in silence. The only sound was my teammates and Sensei's feet. I glided effortlessly across the branches. My feet not making a sound.

My name is Tsuki No Musume. Daughter Of The Moon. Currently we are headed to the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Kohna for short. The rest of the Elemental Nations had only just learned of our village's, Tsukimaru's, existence. This was the first time our village had taken part in something like the Chunin Exams. We were silent observers. We only ever watched and listened. Never taking part. Apparently our new Tsukinokage decided it was time to come out of the shadows. We needed to establish peace, make treaties so no war would be declared.

We arrived at the huge gates. The two gate guards looked like they were doped up on sleeping pills. We shows them our passes and they wished us luck in the Exams. I looked at them with distaste. Luck? Luck would get me nowhere. Instead of screaming that they were wrong I spared them a glance and whispered "thank you". I looked to my team. "Tsuki" my Sensei said. "We will head over to the hotel. Feel free to explore the village". "Thank you Sensei" I silently spoke before departing.

I could feel my teams' relief as I left. It angered me. I could feel blood-lust fill my veins. I felt insanity take hold. I needed to spill blood. To see the crimson liquid I so desired. I heard screams up ahead. I headed towards the source reason leaving my mind. There was a boy in a full-body cat suit holding up a little kid with a scarf bigger than his body. Behind him was a blond with her hair pulled up into four pigtails, a huge fan on her back. They were engaged in argument with a pink haired girl and a blond boy.

"Let Kohnohamaru go!" The blond shrieked loudly. I could feel another head ache coming on. "He's right Konkuro" The pig-tailed girl stated. "We better leave before 'he' gets here." She almost sounded worried. "Don't worry Temari." Konkuro assured. "Gaara is probably back at the hotel."

A sudden movement caught my eye. In the tree to the left of me a boy with black hair and onyx eyes was observing the fight. He took the rock in his hand and threw it towards the back of Konkuro's head causing him to drop Kohnohamaru. "Hey!" the new boy exclaimed. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" He then crushed a rock in his hand. Trying to look cool while instead looking like a total wannabe-emo. Konkuro looked at him. "Great, another brat to test my patience."

He put his hand to a large mummy-like thing on his back. "You're not going to use Crow yet are you" Temari asked shocked. As he was about to unravel whatever was on his back a emotionless voice spoke from behind the so called Emo. He was short for his age, just like me. He wore baggy clothes to hide his skinny frame. On his forehead he had the Kanji for love tatted in a crimson red. He also had a large gourd on his back. I could smell the blood on him from here. He had a huge imposing aura that just screamed 'MESS-WITH-ME-AND-I-WILL-KILL-YOU'. I'm guessing this is Gaara.

"Konkuro, stop messing around or I will kill you." He stated simply. Konkuro and Temari seemed to shrink away from his un-blinking eye. "Y... yes G...arra" Konkuro stuttered. "We were only messing around". Gaara disappeared in a swirl of sand only to reappear next to Konkuro and Temari. "Let's go" he said. "Wait!" Emo shouted. "What is your name?" "Mine?" said Temari blushing. "No the one with the gourd" he replied bluntly. "Gaara Of The Sand and I am interested in your name as well" The black haired one looked at Gaara before answering. "Sasuke Uchiha" I choose then to make myself known. Being around this boy made my blood-lust recede slightly. I did not want him to leave yet. "Are you here for the exams?" I questioned.

GAARA'S POV...

"Sasuke Uchiha" the boy replied looking cocky. I felt Shukaku screaming in my head for me to kill this Uchiha. I was about to act when I heard another voice. "Are you here for the exams?" A voice like music questioned.

Everyone turned to look at the new person. She had pale white hair held up in pigtails by two huge red ribbons. Her eyes seemed to change from a dark-green to a dark-hazel. She had a light pinkie/white dress that went just above mid-thigh. She had two black stockings reaching mid-thigh and a pair of black lace-up boots. She was shorter than me and had a child-like innocence about her. If I had seen her from behind I would have mistaken her for a small child. Her eyes shattered that though. They seemed to change constantly. Shifting between anger, misery, innocence, hate and blood-lust. They were the eyes of someone insane. Like she had witnesses her death and could not be more excited. Everything, even her eyes, were flawless. She had perfect curves in all the right places. A tiny slim figure and full lips. Her face was exactly symmetrical leaving no room for improvement. She was extremely pale with dark circles around her eyes like mine. She was stunning.

"What exams?" The blond called Naruto asked. Temari jumped in. "The Chunin Exams duh. We all have passes to join" she sounded cocky. It made him angry. "Yes" The girl said, trailing off into bell-like laughter. She reaches out a hand to the closest person, that Sasuke boy. "My name is Tsuki No Musume. In case you are wondering." Daughter Of The Moon. How fitting. Both were pale and looked flawless from a distance but when you looked closely you could see the hidden imperfections. The craters on the moon and the insanity in her eyes. The pink haired girl, Sakura looked at her closely. "What village are you from?" she interrogated in a high pitched screech. "You don't seem to have a headband."

The girl laughed at her. "I'm from Tsukimura, The Village Hidden In The Moon." "Where is that?" Naruto asked. I could feel Temari and Konkuro's gaze on her. Even I was interested. As far as I know there is no Moon Village. "It's in the Land Of Midnights" she said in a creepy child-like voice. "Our village has been around since the beginning of the Moon, of course it was not a village at first" she continued.

She suddenly stiffened before looking behind her and immediately relaxing. A boy and girl both around 13 stood nervously. The boy was the first one to open his mouth. "Lady Tsuki-Sama" he began. "Sensei wishes for you to come back to the hotel". She took a step towards him and he stumbled back before nudging the girl and bowing their heads. He spoke with un contained fear in his voice. People barley even looked at me like that. The only time I had seen that look was as I went in for the kill and even that was rare. She must be something truly horrifying to receive looks like that.

She smiled a cocked her head to the side seeming pleased with their reaction. "If course, I understand" She turned to us. "Sorry, but I really must leave. And I was having such fun as well. I am sure we will meet again soon." She gave a final wave before disappearing with her team.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW/FAN/COMMENT/VOTE/ADDTOFAVS/WHAT EVA U WANT!**

**TSUKI'S PERSONALTY IS LIKE A CONFUSED CHILD UNLESS SHE FEELS BLOOD-LUST. SHE HAS A DIFFERENT.T VIEW ON THE WORLD. SHE ALSO DOES NOT SLEEP BECAUSE THE SPIRIT OF THE MOON WONT LET HER.**

**THANK U FOR READING! REMEMBER I WILL ONLY UPDATE IF U DO THE THINGS UP ABOVE!**

**LUV U ALL!**


	2. Full Moon, Fresh Blood

**WELCOME TO THE SECOND CHAPTER OF MY STORY! I AM GOING TO WRITE FEW CHAPTERS AT A TIME AND THEN PUBLISH IT. THE PICTURE TO THE SIDE IS TSUKI. **

**WARNING xxxxxxxxxxx **

**THIS IS A REALLY SAD STORY. SEE THAT DOT IN THE DISTANCE? THAT'S THE HAPPY ENDING LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK! AlSO THIS CHAPTER IS RUDE AND LATER ON THIS STORY WILL PROBABLY HAVE LEMONS. **

**DISCLAIMERxxxxxxxxx **

**SO I WILL GET SUED IF I DONT HAVE ONE, HEY? HAV FUN WITH A COURT CASE AGAINST A KID SUCKERS! LEYERS CAN'T GET ME! NOW ON THE STORY!...**

** OK FINE I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE SONG I BASED THIS STORY OFF OF.**

FONTSxxxxxxxxxxx

"Normal Talking"

_"Thoughts/Dreams"_

**"DEMON TALKING"**

"YELLING"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GARRAS POV...

I watched her retreating back. I felt angered and relieved at the same time. I did not understand her at all. She seemed almost childish. I almost expected her to poke her tong out as her teammates took her away.

I turned to my siblings. "Temari, Konkuro. We are leaving." I retreated with my teammates leaving the blond to shout something at us that I did not bother to listen to. Arghh. This mundane pace was pissing me off. "Temari, Konkuro. I will meet you at the hotel later." I then proceeded to disappear in a swirl of sand. I reappeared on a roof some way across the village. "SO KIT?" Shukaku asked from inside my head. I rubbed my temples already feeling a headache from his loud voice. "So what?" I replied out loud not really caring if someone heard me. Let them think what they want. "THAT GIRL, TSUKI. SHE LOOKED LIKE A WORTHY MATE. ANY KITS PRODUCED BY HER WOULD BE STRONG." He sounded like he was actually considering this. "I don't need anyone, let alone a mate." I almost shouted back angrily. Shukaku chuckled in my head. "But just imagine it. She is perfect. Exactly how a strong mate should be. I am sure you could get her to submit." I growled out loud as he supplied me with visuals. "Shut up" I panted out. His voice drifted off into chuckles. "I WILL HAVE HER" he told me sternly. "Never" I growled out. I felt almost protective of her. No one would touch her.

TSUKI'S POV...

I felt happy. I skipped along the village paths. It was dark now. About 11:00pm. I liked those people. The ones I met before. They make me laugh. Especially the red-head and the blond. I could feel something dark inside them and it thrilled me.

I could not wait for the first stage of the exams. I had to make an entrance. I did not want anyone to ignore me. If they did that I would have to kill them. It's a punishment. I giggled and started to sing. "Play with their hearts and play with their minds because in the end all pieces die". I trailed off into full blown laughter. This game was fun. I liked the new pieces on my chessboard. I wonder which are pawns and which piece will play my king.

I reminded myself to stay on task. I needed a grand entrance. I thought of my options. I had many Jutsu at my disposal. All my powers were based off dark, death and the dead. Don't let anyone fool you into thinking the moon is a thing of beauty. People fear the night for a reason.

"All the bad 'things' come out to play. My little zombies rise from their graves. A shriek in the night but dragged out of site. This is the reasons behind the creatures of my night" I laughed again, singing was such fun. An idea suddenly popped into my head. I knew how to make my entrance! It was a good idea. Foolproof. Kohna was always one to respect the dead, right? Well this would piss them off.

I broke into another song. "Think your safe, tucked up in your bed. But the man with the axe will chop off your head." I lifted my head up as I saw a man walking my way. "No place to run and no place to hide. Because the man with an axe follows you inside" I stopped next to the man and pretended to fall. I broke into fake tears as he bent down to help. I smiled up at him. "The man has an axe so you can't escape. Only try to run as he chops off your face!" I finished with a shout as screams joined my song.

xxxxxxxxxxxTime Skip, First Examxxxxxxxx

GAARA'S POV...

I was pressed up against the wall waiting for that girl to walk through the door. I tried my hardest to ignore her but she was constantly in my mind. I drew up mental images of her perfect face. I could hear Shukaku laughing in my mind. He started to send me images as well. Me and her. I was on top of her as I bent down to capture her lips... "STOP"! I growled at Shukaku in my mind. "YOU KNOW YOU WANT HER. SO JUST MARK HER AS YOURS AND WE CAN LEAVE." I was about to answer him before I heard the entire room fall to an angry silence. I looked up and noticed that the blond and his teammates were making a scene. Just as a leaf-nin with glasses was about to make his way over to them the door opened a second time. I snapped my head towards it. I could feel her chalkra. She was finally here. I almost gasped as I looked at the three people around her. As the son if the Kazekage I had taken lessons of the Kage of other villagers. I knew that the three people around her were definitely dead. The three Hokages stood in a protective circle around her fragile-looking body. They were not moving or breathing. One had long brownie/black hair, the first Hokage. Another had white hair, the second. The final one was the fourth. He had blond spiky hair.

Everyone was silent as she entered. Three of the most powerful ninja the leaf had ever produced were standing around her. Her teammates were trailing nervously behind her. I observed her face closely. She looked delighted. Like everyone looking at her was the most brilliant thing ever. She started to giggle as she walked up to the blond, Naruto. I felt anger seep through me. How dare that 'Naruto' try to take her away from me?! She was mine! "SO, YOU FINALLY ADMIT IT. HEY?" Shukaku sounded almost smug in my head. "WELL THEN, MARK HER BEFORE THAT BLOND DOES." I would. I will mark her very soon.

TSUKI'S POV...

I tilted my head back and laughed as I saw their reactions. This was great! I saw the blond, Naruto. I started to walk. The previous Hokages flanking me. I could feel Minato stiffen as I looked at Naruto. That was interesting. I walked towards him and Minato was forced to follow. He did not hate me, it was not against his free will to follow. He wanted to. All the dead need to protect the future moon. "Hey Naruto! How are you?" I yelled as I slung my arms around him.

Naruto looked extremely surprised. "A...aaagrghh I I'm f fine." He managed to stutter out. "Do not worry about my friends Naruto. They won't hurt you." Naruto looked a little more relaxed after my assurance of his safety. He the blushed a bright red as he caught sight of my arm around him. I liked this! He looked so funny. I wonder if he could get any redder. I needed to find out. I slung my arms around his waist and nuzzled into his neck making purring noises. I looked up and was delighted to see him resembling a tomato. I was enjoying myself. He was such a valuable piece. So amusing. I wanted to see if I could get him to faint. I moved my hands to his neck and moved our faces closer together. Just as our lips were about to touch someone cleared their throat next to me. I looked up annoyed to see white haired nerd with some stupid looking geek glasses. "Hey, you must be the rookies? Right?" I let out a growl. How dare he.

The First and Fourth Hokages put their hands on his shoulders. Ready to kill him if he posed a threat to me. "Well look around, you guys are causing quite a scene". I looked at the other UN-Impotent ninja in the room. Huge amounts of KI were leaking out if all of them. This was fun! "Look, all these ninja are tense about the exam. You do not want to set them off." I looked once again to the crowed of ninja before taking a step towards them and pausing a second. "BANG" I screamed out. Making all of them flinch. My voice was loud. Really loud. Like possibly bursting eardrums, inhuman loud. To sum it up REALLY FUCKING LOUD!

Nerdie let out a growling sound. "Look, these are my ninja information cards. I have one on every ninja in the exams" I looked at him before screaming out in joy. "PIKACHU I CHOOSE YOU. I didn't know you owned Pokémon cards!" This was cool. I reached out to grab one. He yanked them away earning him a place on my To-Kill-Really-Soon list.

"They aren't Pokémon cards" He said sounding really pissed off. Good, it would be all the better when his blood slipped through a slit in his throat. Duckie (Sasuke) looked towards Nerdie. Seeming to take him seriously. "Do you have information on three people for me?" he questioned. Nerdie nodded. "Just tell me who". Duckie thought for a moment. "Gaara Of The Sand, Rock Lee and Tsuki No Musume" That perked my interest. So Duckie wanted to know more about me, hey? "Sure. Just one second" Nerdie looked through his Poke-Deck before choosing the correct cards. "Ok, first Rock Lee. He is a TaiJustu master with no skills in Nin-Jutsu or Gen-Jutsu." He then proceeded to list details I did not give a shit about. "Ok, next up is Gaara." He went on some long speech which I shortened down to 'Panda-Kun is really cool and does extra hard missions without getting all bloody and dead-like'. That's a shame. I like blood. It's so pretty and red.

"And finally, Tsuki No Musume." He picked up my card and started to read. "Tsuki is a ninja from Tsukimura, in the Land Of Midnights. She has completed an unknown number of D, C, and B missions. With a total of 234 A ranks and 198 S ranks. The only other known thing about her is she completes missions like this is a single day nearly every time. She only takes the normal amount of time to complete missions if they, and I quote her, are 'fun'." He looked amazed. "There is nothing else known about her" He trailed off into silence. "I would recommend you stay as far away from her as possible." Oh. This gave me the perfect opportunity. I extended my hand towards him. "Tsuki No Musume" I cocked my head to the side and smiled. He paled considerably. He actually looked like he was going to faint. This was even more fun than teasing Naruto. I walked closer till I was an inch away from him. I did not even reach his shoulder but he cowered as if I towered over him.

I sniffed his shirt. He smelled like little boys and snakes. Only one person I know of who smells like that. I looked at him closer. Past his weak façade. He looked ready to battle. I noticed the way his muscles tensed. He was not as scared as he had first seemed. So, it looks like these exams would be more interesting than I first thought. I smiled at him and walked back to stand with Naruto, the Hokage's flanking me. I watched with interest as a sound Nin went up and punched him. The guys missed but blood poured out of his ear. Sound Jutsu huh? Just as the Nin were about to go back for round two the exam protractor showed up.

"Hey! No fighting unless you want to be disqualified before the exams even start." They then had a boring conversation which I tuned out. I wonder how Blondie's blood would taste. Metallic or sweet. I would have to try it sometime. I noticed a change in the atmosphere and listened to hear Blondie complain about a written test. Argh! This would be so boring! I sighed loudly causing the exam protractors head to turn and catch sight of me. His jaw fell slack as he noticed the Hokages. Minato waved at him. "Hey Ibiki". Minato turned to me and I nodded my head, signalling that he could go talk to his old friend. This would be interesting.

I looked closer at Ibiki. He did not seem to be breathing. Maybe he had a heart attack. Minato slapped him across the back in a friendly manner. "How's life?" He asked. Ibiki just kept staring. Minato looked less certain after waving his hands in front of Ibiki's face and getting no response. The other two Hokages wondered over, curious. "Hey, who is this Minato?" The First questioned. Minato looked back at him and smiled. "This is Ibiki. He is head of T and I. Torture and interrogation." Multiple ninja gasped at hearing the dead Hokage speak. Many were sure they were just illusions.

Ibiki took a hold of himself and slapped Minato's hand away. "I do not know what kind of sick Jutsu this is" he growled out. "But I want it gone". I walked over towards him, taking hold of the First's and Second's hands. "I apologise greatly" I bowed my head to cover my smile. This was just the reaction I had wanted! "I can ask them to leave if you wish."

"Yes, dispel these clones. This is disrespecting the dead. What a sick Jutsu." All the ninja relaxed at hearing these were just clones. I smirked before looking up at him innocently. "What clones?" I asked childishly. Ibiki took a kuni out of his pocket and stabbed Minato in the leg. He turned to me smug expecting him to have disappeared into smoke. What he was not expecting was for Minato to scream out and slap Ibiki across the head. "What was that for you SONOFABITCH?" he screamed cupping his hand around the bleeding wound on his leg. "Respect the dead my ass!" He screamed before stalking towards the exit and leaving the room. I looked to the other Hokage.

"Go and find him. You guys can patrol the perimeter. Just do not let anyone see you." I asked bored with this whole thing already. I needed something new to entertain myself with. "With pleasure, Lady Tsuki." They ruffled my hair before leaving after Minato who was probably out scaring innocent people with his meant-to-be-deadness.

I looked to Ibiki who seemed shocked that what he thought was a clone had bled and smacked him before running of screaming curses. I smiled at him again. He probably decided to deal with me later. He cleared his throat before turning to the others. "OK, COLLECT YOUR NUMBERS! THE FIRST EXAM IS GOING TO BEGIN SOON!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I ended up sitting next to some strange looking Grass-Ninja. I could not figure out whether it was a boy or a girl. Not because it looked strange but because it had the scent of a boy masked by the scent of a girl. Altogether it smelled of snakes though. I'll give you three guesses who! It's Orochimoomoo! Hey that rhymed. I started laughing out loud. Earning stairs from the ninja around me.

I was about to speak before the Mr Voice-In-My-Head decided to speak up. Ever heard the rumour of how the Ten-Tailed-Beast was sealed creating the moon and all the other bujji? Well it's true. So not only do I one day become the moon I also get this stupid fur-ball in my head. Or maybe the reason I become the moon is cause of Mr-Fur-ball? I never really thought about that. Hmm what if….. I was about to go into another conspiracy in my head but Fur-Ball decided to interrupt me. "**SO KIT? HOW ARE YOU GOING?**" I thought about it for a while. _"Yeah, I'm great!" _**"I AM STUCK INSIDE AN INSANE IDIOT" **Fur-Ball complained._ "OH, SUCK IT UP BAKA" _I screamed at him. **"LOOK JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN FOR A SECOUND! WILL YOU?" **He yelled sounding pissed off. Pain shot through my head. I groaned out loud. This headache was a bitch! _"Fine! What do you want to tell me?" _I asked. **"Kit, you know how I am a wolf right?" **_"Really?" _I replied sarcastically. _"I thought you were a fucking meerkat! _**"LOOK JUST SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME! YOU PROBLY WANT TO KNOW THIS." **He was not joking around. This caught my attention. _"Go on…" _I coaxed him. **"WELL, WOLVES HAVE MATING SEASONS, HEAT, MATES AND SO ON." **I did not like where this was going. If Fur-Ball was giving me 'The Talk' then something really bad was about to happen. **"WELL, BASICLY YOU WILL BE GOING INTO HEAT SOON." **He stated bluntly. _"WHAT?" _I screamed at him in my head. _"Heat! That is so wrong!" _

**"RELAX! ONLY OTHER MALES WHO ARE LIKE YOU WILL NOTICE YOU ARE IN HEAT AND WILL TRY TO MARK YOU AS THEIR MATE." **_"Oh, well that's good." _I replied relieved. **"NOW FOR THE BAD NEWS." **My head shot up. _"Bad news?" _I asked him, scary calm. **"YES, BAD NEWS. THERE ARE TWO DOMINENT MALES TAKING THE EXMAS. THE BLONDIE AND THE PANDA. IF THEY TRY AND MARK YOU, YOU WILL HAVE NO CHIOCE BUT TO SUBMIT".** _"THAT IS SO FUCKING SEXIST" _I screamed at him in my head. **"WELL THAT'S HOW IT IS. BE CAREFUL AROUND THEM. A MATE IS FOREVER." **

He then retreated back in my mind. Giving me time to digest what he had told me. Forever? I do not have forever! I have four more years. I have till I'm sixteen before I take my mother's place. I could not build a bond like that only to have it taken away. It hurt too much the first time. Bonds of love were for weak people. I did not love and no one loves me! I would stay away from Blondie and Panda. No matter how amusing they were.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

SO THAT IS CHAPTER TWO FINSIHED! PLEASE VOTE/COMMENT/FAV/REVIEW OR WHATEVER YOU WANT TO DO! THAT KINDA RHYMED. PLEASE TELL ME ANY PROBLEMS YOU HAVE WITH THE STORY! AND DO NOT WORRY ABOUT THE LITTLE BITS OF HUMOUR. ALL OF THAT WILL BE GONE SOON LEAVING ONLY SADNESS! HURRAY!

HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! IT TOOK ME AGES TO WRITE! I LOVE ALL OF YOU GUYS! PLEASE TELL ME VIA PM IF YOU HAVE ANY SPECIAL REQUESTS. I MAY BE ABLE TO FIT THEM IN. THANKS!


End file.
